


Danno and the Three Members of the 5-0 Task Force

by donutsweeper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danno finds one office that's too crowded, one that's too empty and one that's just right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danno and the Three Members of the 5-0 Task Force

Once upon a time there was a cop named Danno. He went for a walk on the island and soon came across a taskforce headquarters. He knocked, but when no one answered he walked right in.

Inside there were three offices. Danno needed an office so he went into the first one.

"This office is too crowded!" he exclaimed. On the desk there were fingerprint scanners, two computers, a hand held tablet and a stack of files. On the floor parts from a motorcycle were laid out on newspaper and on the table there was a shotgun and piles of ammo. No, this office would never do.

So, he went into the second office.

"This office is too empty!" he exclaimed. The desk was perfectly clean, even the keyboard and monitor were free of dust. There was no paperwork anywhere, the guns and ammunition had been properly stored and the only other thing in the room was a surfboard propped against the wall. No, this office would never do.

So, he went into the third office.

"Ahh, this office is just right," he said happily. Besides the computer, the desk had a few papers on it and an empty coffee mug. On the floor was a case of beer and there was a towel thrown over the couch, half covering an open gun box with a shiny, well maintained Glock inside. And he sat at the desk and started to work.

Now, as he was working, the three members of the taskforce returned from their assignment.

"Hey, someone's been in my office," Chin growled.

"Hey, someone's been in my office," Kono shouted.

"Hey, someone's been in my office too," Steve exclaimed, "And he's still here!"

At the sound of Steve's voice, Danno looked up and saw the three members of the 5-0 taskforce. "Crap!" he cried out, and ran out of the room, but before he could leave headquarters Steve slammed the door shut.

"Oh, no you don't," he yelled. "Our taskforce needs a crazy haole, and you are just right for the job."

So, Danno stayed.

And they all lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Any resemblance to the fairytale "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" is entirely intended.


End file.
